


Frequency

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Multi, R&R Connectiom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two different types of relationships, and each can have a different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is. Really shitty, probably will edit later, but I am tired and stressed right now.

The way that Michael and Gavin were a couple was noticeably quite different from the way that Ray and Ryan were, both in and out of privacy. 

There are some types of lovers who are covert with their actions, and small gestures mean the world to them, like gentle nudges during a competition to distract, or now and then a piece of candy left somewhere they would see it. Ryan and Ray were that couple.

Sex wasn't a huge thing for them, in the sense that it didn't frequently occur. When it did happen though, it was always carefully planned, one always consulting another on the day and the date that would occur beforehand, weather it be to a fancy restaurant, or a movie and ice cream. It was never sudden, and always carefully agreed between the two of them. To them, it wasn't banging or having sex, it was careful and deliberate, referred to as making love. 

Normally the most intimate thing they would do in private was cuddling. More frequently than not, they started off facing one another, and as sleep began to wash over the both of them, one would fall into place as the "little spoon". Ray. Ray was usually the little spoon. Ryan's arm would gently drape across his waist, and they would stay like that for the night.

Whoever woke up first would make breakfast and the other's preferred hot morning drink, and got to use the shower first. When Ryan woke up, he'd make oatmeal with gratuitous amounts of brown sugar and raisins, along with hot chocolate for Ray. On the days Ray woke up first (and they were late to work), slightly burnt toast and black coffee was made.

Neither were too obvious with their affection at work, just casual brushes of the hands and shoulders, and the occasional trinket or candy on a desk. Ryan was the more touchy-feely of the two when it came to small gestures. While setting up, his hand would now and then brush Ray's if he went to the other's desk. If passing in the hallways, he would bump shoulders with him, getting a small smile in return. When leaving candies on Ray, he'd drop ones with peanut butter and chocolate, which were his favorite. 

When Ray showed affection, it was delivered by word rather than by touch. It came in the form of gentle teasing, or the occasional reference to something obscure that he knew Ryan would have a field day with. He would admit to enjoying to watch Ryan rage at Mario Kart, and thus pressed it upon himself to get him to play more and more often.

They loved each other dearly, and knew it, even if their affections weren't widely displayed. While Ray and Ryan were gentle lovers, dependent on talking and careful communication between them as to not hurt either one, Michael and Gavin were quite different. They were impulsive, and made their relationship known to even strangers. 

Gavin and Michael banged. Their sex was sudden, rough, and could be triggered by careful signs throughout the day, or just one comment that struck a chord. More often than not, Gavin started it, making comments throughout the day and finally just driving Michael insane. On some days, though, when Michael was feeling somewhat confrontational, he would frustrate Gavin to the point of being pushed against a wall and being rewarded. 

Mornings were always chaotic, filled with late starts and both of them clambering to fill their stomachs and get dressed and showered and overall prepared for the day. They woke up too late to have any proper breakfast, thus usually just had bread with some spread wiped on it in between getting into the shower and getting dressed. Spare kisses and teases floated around as they passed one another. 

It didn't matter where they were, they were overly affectionate with one another. In the office, Gavin would flirt covertly with Michael and hold hands and peck cheeks randomly. They could be serious when the wanted to, ignoring one another and focusing on the job at hand, but who wants to be serious? As long as it didn't affect their competitive spirit and the rate at which they uploaded, everything was and would be fine. 

It was a serious relationship either way, and both new it, although now and again Michael would mentally look at Ray and Ryan's and sigh. There may be some perks to be dating someone so playful, although rude and obnoxious at times, but now and again, Michael found himself doubting Gavin's care for him.


End file.
